Silk Fire
by LovlessOuranHost
Summary: The Reverse Pines make an appearance in Gravity Falls in search of an item said to hold mass power. Mabel and Dipper are on a mission to stop them with help of their Gravity Falls friends but will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

A blue light lit up the forest that surrounds the small town of Gravity Falls late enough in the night that nobody should be awake but early enough that in just a couple hours the sun should be rising. Once the light had toned down and turned into a small hue, two figures dressed in blue stood up in the newly made crater. Once they climbed out, the pair started to look around.

"Brother, do you think we've made it?" The girl stood tall in her heels as she examined the surrounding forestry. Her long brown hair held back by a head band with a glowing blue amulet attached to it. As she turned to look at her brother, her pitch black skirt twirled with her and complimented the blue blazer she wore alongside it. The boy she was speaking to turned towards her as well and spoke in monotone.

"Unless my calculations were off, which they never are, then yes." Once those words left his mouth the usual bored facial expression that adorned his face was replaced by a proud smirking face. The boy had messy brown hair, and he wore a suit with the same shade of blue that matched the girl's blazer. His tie however, seemed to hold an amulet as well. As they stood side by side, they looked menacing. Despite the two only being twelve.

"Then are you ready to start the plan, Mason?"

"But of course, Mabel." With those words spoken the two siblings gave each other a simple nod as they parted ways. The sister walking towards the Mystery Shack, and the brother walking towards the town. By mid-day the already mysterious and unique town would have more problems to put up with. Little did the mysterious now comers know however, a blonde rich girl who had been taking a walk to escape her family had watched the whole thing from behind a pine tree. Miss Pacifica West stood there in her pajamas and in a sense of disbelief. Of course, if anyone else had seen what she had just witnessed, they would be reacting the same as well. The rest of the town will just have to wait till morning to react however.

Chapter One: Welcome to Gravity Falls

Dipper woke up to the sound of loud pounding on the door down in the Mystery Shack. Yawning, he got up and made his way down, knowing that both his Grunkles would be fast asleep and neither of them light sleepers. Mabel also got that trait from them and she certainly wouldn't be up either. The closer he got the more frequent the pounding became and he let out an irritated sigh.

"Hold your horses I'm coming!" The knocking then stopped and so did Dipper. He had a slight bad feeling in his stomach but ignored it and continued on his way to open the door. The second he unlocked the door and even opened it slightly, a hand jumped from behind and pulled him out frantically. Surprised, Dipper didn't have enough time to register what was going on and was promptly dragged out. He came face to face with a frightened Pacifica who latched onto his arm with her other hand and started dragging him towards the forest.

"Pacifica? What are you doing? It's too early for me to deal with your haunted mansion if that's what's going on again." He was ready to make another remark but bit his tongue when he noticed how she shook while dragging him. Instead of pushing it, he decided to keep going with her in hopes of finding out what was going on. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was ten minutes, Pacifica abruptly stopped running which caused the still slightly tired Dipper to run right into her back. The impact caused both of them to roll down the small crater and land inside it. Dipper grumbled to himself and examined the small cuts he had gotten alongside his arms during the tumble. He then looked over to Pacifica who was still laying down on her side from the crash.

"Hey, Pacifica, are you okay? If you're bleeding anywhere important then tell me," Pacifica then rolled over and onto her knees and Dipper continued, "Hey, are you ready to tell me what's going on? I'd like to know what made you run to me house right when the sun is rising and drag me out without explanation." Pacifica looked around the crater, as if afraid that something was going to pop out at them.

"Dipper…I don't even know where to start." Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and sat across her.

"How about the beginning?" Pacifica exhaled and gave him a nod.

"So this morning…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Guests

Mabel tossed and turned to the point where she ended up falling off her bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ugh…hey Dipper, help a twin out and help me up?" She continued to stay on the ground but started to sit up after a minute of no response. "Uh, Dipper, hello? C'mon bro don't just ignore me." Confused, Mabel got up all the way and looked at her brother's bed. It was empty but that didn't surprise her. Unlike the rest of the family Dipper got up early and would either work on journal stuff or help Great Uncle Ford out in, what Mabel has happily labeled, his lair. Instead of dawdling on the empty bed she just tossed her blanket back onto her bed and got dressed for the day. She threw on a tank top first but on top of that she wore a green sweater with a strawberry on it and a green ribbon as a head band to match. Then she hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen, seeing her Grunkles in there drinking coffee and eating breakfast she gave them a cheerful greeting.

"Morning Grunkle Stan! Great Uncle Ford!" The two older men gave a simple nod back since they both seem to be sleep deprived despite it being ten in the morning. Stan sighed as he put his newspaper he had been reading down and watched Mabel pour herself a glass of orange juice before speaking.

"Hey kid, tell your brother he may be the odd ball of the family by getting up super early but at least close the door on his way out. I came down this morning and the door was wide open, letting out all my cool air!" Mabel gave a nod as she sipped her orange juice.

"That's weird…he's usually careful about those things. He probably just wanted to explore something in the journal and was super excited. Right, Great Uncle Ford?" Ford looked out the window for a moment before giving nodding.

"It's true. Dipper is very enthusiastic about the journal and this towns secrets. Hopefully he's staying safe though. You'll go be with him, right Mabel?" Mabel chugged the rest of her OJ down and smiled while she got up and put her shoes on.

"Yeah of course! I'm not going to let Dipper be dumb and conjure the living dead again!"

"I'm sorry, wha-?"

"Sorry Great Uncle Ford can't talk right now gotta go see Dipper!" With that Mabel jumped through the door and shut it behind her. Leaving Stan to have to explain what exactly happened. The young brunette smiled as she walked around the Mystery Shack first, seeing if Dipper was just in hiding or not. After a thorough search of the perimeter and still no sight of Dipper, Mabel shrugged it off and started walking towards the town. There her search should go by better. To her luck it did! Mabel asked the townsfolk she encountered if they'd seen him and they would nod but were a bit confused when they told her. The most common thing they told her was;

"Yeah, Dipper went that way…are you guys putting on some sort of show at the Mystery Shack?"

" _Hm,"_ Mabel thought to herself, "That's weird. Maybe Dipper found something weird while exploring and he's dragging it back? He better not be hiding anything cool from me." Mabel smiled as she hopped over rocks while trying to find Dipper. Her smile brightened as she spotted his familiar hair style through some trees and she cupper her hands around her mouth.

"Hey! Dipper! Stay where you are bro!" Mabel then ran towards the figure in the forest but when she reached the learning, confusion took over. She had made it to the spot where she had seen Dipper, but when she looked around, the other twin was nowhere to be found. Confused, Mabel started to walk around a look. Little did she know that Dipper was there. Not her Dipper, but there still was a Dipper there.

The Dipper from the reverse universe had heard Mabel's call last minute and quickly ran off to hide. Any other time he'd be fine and have faced her head on, but he would have to wait for the future. Right now he knew nothing of this world and didn't want to jeopardize the mission at hand. It was hard to lay low though when he saw his sister's counter-part closer. A chuckle nearly escaped his lips when Mabel was in the middle of the clearing with her outfit. The big green sweater reminded him of Pacifica, and something she'd wear and that's something his sister definitely wouldn't like. When their Grunkles had told them about their alternate timeline the only thing they knew was that it would definitely be different from their own, but they didn't know by how much. Remembering all the counter-parts he had seen today, it wasn't just slight differences. Everyone seemed to be the exact opposite and seeing Mabel just proved that theory.

"She's not very graceful," Mason thought to himself as he watched her accidentally trip over a stone while searching for him, "My sister could break her ankle and still muster up more grace than this girl could possibly gain after years of ballet. This girls voice is also higher than my sisters." After another ten minutes, Mabel had a defeated look on her face and left. Giving Mason the opportunity to hop out of the tree he had been hiding in. Deciding he had done enough exploring and he head back to the spot they had originally appeared at. Their supplies still hidden around the area so he would pull some equipment out while waiting for Mabel and see if they could be of any use today. After twenty minutes of walking and hiking through the dense forest, he heard voices as he got closer and sighed as he climbed into another tree for cover. Walking away from the crater they had made he saw…himself, and a blonde girl who's head was down so he couldn't quite make out her face. The closer they got, the more he could hear.

"So you saw all that and you think they're planning on hurting the town," The blonde girl gave a weak nod and his counter-part continued, "And you know they absolutely look like me and Mabel? Wow that's…different. I'll ask Great Uncle Ford about this if I don't find anything in the books later. You head home though, get some rest…" The blonde girl gave a small nod again and walked the opposite direction. Mason sat in the tree and waited for his opposite to leave before climbing down a second time. He pulled out his cell phone and turned it on, seeing if he would even have service in this universe. Lucky for him it did and he pressed down on the #2 keypad and held it up to his ears. The ringing stopped and the voice on the other line answered.

"Hello?"

"We've got trouble, and it's us. Meet me back at the origin spot."


End file.
